


Whatever She's Got

by gdiscb, Spnfox



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs With Teeth, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiscb/pseuds/gdiscb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfox/pseuds/Spnfox
Summary: Everyone has bad days. Bad days can get worse. But sometimes, bad days just end with great evenings. Sometimes, unreal and unimaginable events that make one question how they could have ever thought this was a bad day to begin with. Sometimes, bad days end with a good night at the bar and unexpected company.And this night is just getting started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an RP that was written between [gdiscb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiscb) (as beth) and [spnfox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfox) (as daryl) with breaks throughout the story to help differentiate whose POV it is.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ʕ • ᴥ • ʔb

_Whatever She’s Got_

A Bethyl RP

A Collaboration Between gdiscb & SpnFox

“She got the blue jeans painted on tight  
That everybody wants on a Saturday night  
She got the mood ring, she's never the same  
She's sun one minute then she's pouring down rain  
And she'll do whatever she wants  
And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop  
And I do but I don't want her to stop  
I want, I want, I want  
Whatever she's got  
I want whatever she's got”

- _Whatever She’s Got_ , David Nail

___________________________________

 

The day had dragged on for him, sun blaring down on his back as he worked under the hood of an old beat-up truck that his brother had found abandoned on the edge of town. Normally he would deal with this on a _much_ cooler day. Today, however, he was absolutely livid and with his blood feeling like it was set on a boil, he needed to get his hands good and dirty.

 

By the time the sun had set, Daryl was covered from head-to-toe in grease and was in desperate need of a shower. Setting himself up, he made quick work of the grime and sweat from his body. He scrubbed until the skin pinked from the heat of the water and the force of his cleansing process. He was desperate in the need to unwind and get his mind off his infuriating sibling, along with the bullshit he kept dragging back to this slab of dirt they called _home_.

 

Throwing on some dark blue Wranglers and a soft black cotton T-shirt with his signature winged vest, he made his way into a pair of well-worn leather boots while tying down the edges of his jeans with some shoe laces (a habit of his to keep the sound of his movements down to a minimum). Deciding that he was decent enough, Daryl moved his eyes to one place and one place only for the remainder of his evening and that was the local pub just inside town.

 

He needed a drink. And he was getting it if it was the last thing he did.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth Greene had just about had it with the day. Not only did it start off bad, it was just becoming even worse. Being the tender age of twenty-two was _not_ all it was chopping up to be. Having just graduated from college only a year before, Beth moved close enough to home – not actually back _at_ home, mind you – to where she could still visit her parents every now and then.

 

Maggie and her beau Glenn (actually they were married, but her sister still had the twisted sense of humor claiming that one of these days she was “gonna break up with him”) were close by too, living on the outskirts of Atlanta that leaned more towards the Columbus side. More often than not, Beth would spend quite a few shopping days with her older sister whenever she had the free time.

 

Which was the _problem_. Having graduated with a Bachelor’s in Agriculture – _she grew up on a_ farm _, it’s what she knows best_ – and a not-so-surprising minor in Music Education, she was still struggling to find decent jobs to keep her life busy. Her minor was mainly where she had wanted to make her living off of and everyone knew that music had always flowed in her veins since the day she was born. Beth had hoped that by moving close enough to home, she could earn well-paying clientele for teaching private singing lessons around the surrounding area. And while she _did_ have a decent list of customers, it wasn’t quite enough to make life completely comfortable.

 

Yes, she was grateful for the roof over her head and while the apartment she has currently been living in for the past nine months (so what if she decided to crash with Maggie and Glenn a couple months after college?) was pretty nice with a really reasonable price, she still was barely in the black with her money. Luckily still, Beth could count on one finger the times she needed assistance from her parents with paying for her bills and rent.

 

But today was just one of those days where she wanted to scream into the void until she passed out from exhaustion. Three of her clients cancelled in a row. _Three_. One week before her rent was due. She would manage, having enough left over to cover at least a week and a half worth of groceries, but the fact that it had happened so quickly and without warning made her mood take a turn for the less pleasant.

 

“...I need a drink...” Beth sighs aloud, already grabbing her things together to head out to the local watering hole without bothering to change her attire of worn-out jeans, her usual cowboy boots and a loose fitting maroon blouse. The bar itself wasn’t a bad place, actually being pretty decent in all honesty. And she knew quite a bit people who liked to frequent the place, which was a plus in her book because you never know when you need some backup from a badgering drunk that doesn’t quite understand subtlety. She wouldn’t bother driving there, knowing that it would be easy to either call a cab or have a sober friend drop her off home later that evening. Beth wasn’t _planning_ on getting wasted, but hey, she also wasn’t _planning_ on getting her appointments cancelled in the same day so you never knew what could potentially happen tonight.

 

As she walked up, greeting a group of older men taking a smoke break outside (they were good friends of her father, so in turn they tended to look out for Hershel’s youngest daughter which could be a blessing or a curse depending on the day), Beth took in a deep breath and exhaled in contentment. The bar didn’t have that gross untidy smell that she knew back during her college years. It definitely had the aroma of a bar, but also a place where people could come and relax without getting absolutely shitfaced in the process.

 

Strolling up, she smiled when she saw who was working that night. “Hey Sasha, glad to see you’re manning tonight, ‘cause I need something strong and fast please.” Beth greeted, smile growing wider when the tall woman just laughed and reached under the bar for a clean glass. “That kinda day huh? You want ‘nice ‘n easy’ or ‘rough’?” She asked, already pouring her a starting drink, knowing that it would decide how Beth’s night was going to go.

 

Beth grabbed her glass and chugged about half of it before setting it back down. “Dunno, I got pretty screwed over today so I may be unpredictable.” Sasha smirked and made a quick glance up, her grin only growing wider.

 

“Well, looks like you may have some company to join ya, if I am correct from looking at a certain sour-puss’s face coming in right now.”

 

Beth turned enough to easily see over her shoulders and smiled at the new-comer. “Well, well, I can’t say when the last time I saw that mean-muggin’ face strollin’ in. Been about three weeks, right?” Sasha rolled her eyes, knowing that Beth was teasing at the guy that everyone (except Beth herself and the person of interest apparently) knew she had the _biggest_ lovesick interest in.

 

“Careful now, you may get more than you bargain for…” She warned, as she went ahead to fix up a drink that she knew the man would instantly request the moment he sat down. Beth rested her chin in her palm and cheekily drawled out, “What crawled up your ass and died, _Mr. Dixon_?”

 

___________________________________

 

Having made it to his desired destination, Daryl was greeted by his usual ‘not-so-favorite-people’ at the door. His only real saving grace that he would be left in relative peace tonight was the fact that Sasha was tending the bar that evening. With a quick nod of his head, he passed his non-verbal greeting to her as he found himself slumping rather tiredly onto the bar stool and began nursing the ‘whisky-n-honey’ mix on the rocks that she had conveniently slid into his hand.

 

He was only down for a total of, maybe, ten seconds before a familiar melodic tone of voice slapped him in the side of the face and caused him to inwardly groan. Turning his attention to said voice, his eyes landed on the youngest of the ever-known Greene family.  “Beth.” He regarded her with just her name, the sound of it tumbling from his lips always did feel a bit like he shouldn't ever say it. As if he wasn't worthy of her sunshine appearance and overall sunny personality. He didn't indulge her in that moment, with her crude assumption of his usual mood that he often faced her with. However, he had yet to find out why she was always so damned interested in talking to him every time she got the chance.

 

Since he met the girl it was short response, half nods, vague answers, and a whole lot of grunting on his part. Yet here she was, as persistent as ever and there was no stopping her. Sasha and Andrea had once pointed out that she had a crush on him and, as quickly as he shot that down, he couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in the pit of his stomach or the way his heart would clench against his will every time he heard that stupid statement leave their mouths. So he would scoff and shake his head, maybe even chuckle a little. But like _hell_ would he even allow himself to entertain that thought.

 

It was a dangerous thought and one he had no intention of looking into. “Nice to see you haven't given up yet…” he murmured more to himself then to her, yet he wasn't aware of how out of place his statement was. He had a bad habit of answering his subconscious out loud. More often than not, it _always_ got him into trouble.

 

___________________________________

 

 

Beth gave a short, but warm, laugh at the currently sullen man’s response to her teasing badgering. “Yeah well, when you decide to finally give me a straight answer, maybe I won’t be as pushy.”

 

With that, she turned back to fully face her glass of ‘something good’ as she liked to call it.

 

_I wonder what the damage is today_

 

She knew that he was in more of a bitter state-of-mind than usual, just by the way he walked over to the counter. Biting her lip, Beth was almost tempted to ask aloud the honest curiosity and concern – but quickly second-guessed herself once realizing that it may be serious enough to just cause him to shut off completely.

 

Beth had known _of_ Daryl for years, but it wasn’t until her senior year of high school that she got to _know_ Daryl. Astonishingly, they became quite close friends during her whole four years of undergrad with weekly phone calls and surprise visits every time she came home for a holiday break or spur of the moment weekend. Even if ninety percent of the conversations they exchanged were mainly from her side with his occasional remarks or noises.

 

She honestly felt so comfortable being around in his presence, even in the beginning stages of their friendship. Beth felt that Daryl possibly contended with Maggie in terms of how _much_ he knew about her. Stress from exams? Call Daryl. Guys being complete and total ass-hats? Call Daryl.  Enjoyment from finally being able to do what she has always wanted? Call Daryl.

 

That’s just how it’s been and she assumes that’s how it will always be.

 

Still, even though she has told him so much about her life, and learned a decent bit about his though never from him but everyone else, Beth feels somewhat incomplete in the knowledge that maybe he doesn’t see her in the view she regards him as. Maybe he is only entertaining her long enough before he gets tired of some young face, before he goes looking for something better. More mature. More exotic. More _not her_. At that thought, her mood begins to drop again.

 

_Great Greene, so much for making it a better night_

 

She internally sighs to herself, not consciously aware of the way her fingers are running up and down the glass with almost feather-light touches, nor the unfocused stare she has towards her barely filled drink.

 

___________________________________

 

Her response was something to be expected and he grunted while taking another drag of his drink, seemingly lost in his own head before his eyes found the side of her face again. By the way her smile was faltering, along with her drooping shoulders, he knew something heavy was on her mind. Daryl realized that with how her lips quirked down, he didn't like that frown on her face. “Maybe…” He spoke up in her direction, not quite looking at her yet. “…maybe if I have a lapse in judgement, I'll tell you more sometime…” He offered with a bit of a smirk tugging at his lips. Daryl brought his drink up to press the cool glass against his mouth, eyeing her carefully over its rim and raising a small brow as he awaited her response.

 

He knew this wasn't a good idea, engaging in a stupid drinking contest with the youngest of the Greene sisters. But he couldn't stand that frown on her face, so this was the first of many things that Daryl was _sure_ he would beat himself up over the following day.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth was startled out of her inner thoughts, turning her upper body all the way to face her companion to the right of her.

 

_Did...did he just...._

 

There was no way that he just made a _joke_ , a rather non-humorous one with a touch of sarcasm but a joke nonetheless, and even possibly _remotely_ suggest they have some kind of a drinking game to get him buzzed enough to give damn straight answers? No way, not in a million years. This was _Daryl_ and she was _Beth_ , this has never happened in the years that she can completely claim to have known him for.

 

But he did and she had heard him right. She knew she wasn’t intoxicated enough to question her ears or judgement. But Beth sure as hell felt like she should.

 

She could feel her jaw going slack, blinking her eyes very slowly as if not to startle a wild animal.

 

“..Daryl Dixon...if I hadn’t known any better, I would assume you just challenged a _Greene_ to a drinking contest.”

 

A voice spoke. Female. Not hers. Beth glances back to the bar and sees Sasha cleaning another glass with a worn rag that has probably seen better days. Glances back to the man on her right. Back to Sasha.

 

Daryl.

 

Sasha.

 

Daryl.

 

Her drink. Realizing her drink is empty. Probably should ask for a refill. Maybe something stronger. Maybe she _should_ get shitfaced tonight. Easier to blame the alcohol for hearing things that aren’t really said. Seen. Understood.

 

She’s about to open her mouth to ask, but it seems that Sasha has been watching enough to get the general gist and already has a drink prepared for her next to her empty glass.

 

“The matter Greene? Something got your tongue?” Sasha jests, knowing pretty well what state of mind Beth is currently in. She looks at the glass, not really seeing what kind of drink it is. Brings it up to her lips. Takes a small sip. Feels the smooth burn of bourbon going down her throat. Soaks it in. Trying to figure out what words are again.

 

_Something got your tongue?_

 

Oh how she wishes that were true. She knows that all of them tease her about her interest in him. Hell, she knows they’re right, but fought them off so hard. Denied every claim and threw out that they were just good friends. Close friends. Probably not _that_ close, but she felt pretty close to him. Close enough to not feel as guilty as she should for feeling this way about him.

 

Another sip. Another slow burn. She sighs. Turns to him. Whole body. Takes in a small breath.

 

“If it is a challenge, I accept.”

 

Holds her hand out. Palm open. A truce. A pact. A promise. A grin slowly forming on her face that just grows.

 

So what. She’ll blame it on the drink if oddly questioned about it.

 

Maybe she _did_ plan for something to happened tonight. Maybe she still _does_.

 

___________________________________

 

Daryl actually chuckles, the rich tone of his gravelly voice making such a sound nearly causes him to stop as he looks to Sasha, shaking his head.

 

“Yer a damned accomplice…”, he chided as he took another long drag of his drink, letting the burning liquid pour down his throat. Letting it pour till the ice clanked together against his lips, before placing it down. Sasha quickly filled up another drink and slid it over as Daryl eyed her hand like a predator, ready to devour its prey.

 

“You sure about this Greene? You can still back out now.” He challenged, the long wisps of his hair falling into his eyes as he reached out and put his hand on his knee. Waiting for her to answer before he just shook his head and scoffed.

 

“Don't know why I’m askin’…You ain't going to back down.”

 

He then reached his hand out and shook hers, ignoring the sudden warmth spreading through his arm at the contact of her cool hand in his large calloused one. Quickly letting go, he subtly cleared his throat and took a new drink of his liquor. “Well, let the games begin…” he mumbled, tipping back the rest of his drink like it was a shot.

 

This was a _bad_ idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Beth couldn’t exactly say how much time had passed since they began their drinking challenge. It was more of a teenager’s drinking game than anything, one of them making a statement and the other taking a shot depending on the answer. Beth couldn’t exactly say how many drinks she had since they started, but not enough to make her a _complete_ fool. Besides, it was her turn now.

 

“Okay...I have never been bull-riding.” Good, something simple. Again. Of course, she hasn’t been trying too hard to make this complicated. And neither has he. Especially him. She’s been to plenty of rodeos, and has tossed the idea of one day wanting to go bull-riding. Then tosses around the idea of Daryl going bull-riding. She can picture it pretty clearly. And she can’t say she is entirely disappointed with the image. In actuality, she finds it rather–

 

_Careful now, you may get more than you bargain for…_

 

Sasha’s words rattle in her haze-induced brain from earlier in the night. There is a well-meaning truth behind it all as well. But right now, she isn’t exactly wanting a warning. Right now, Beth is on a mission to get Daryl Dixon to slip up and reveal things she has been wanting to know. Begging to know. _Desiring_ to know.

 

_Keep it simple Greene, short and sweet will lure him in closer for the kill_

 

 

___________________________________

 

He was well into his tenth shot (third full glass, but really who was counting?) of whiskey by the time this round began and he sure as hell was feeling the warm tingle in the tips of his fingers, along with the slight numbness of his lips as he watched her with a slightly droopy expression. He wasn't drunk, far from it, but the buzz he was feeling was pleasant enough to make him grin all that much more easily as the night went on.   

 

Her questions were simple and the majority of them had him tossing down a couple of shots due to his limited experiences in life. However, this one served to make him raise a brow – then showing some pretty straight and sharp looking teeth with it, as his lip curled up.

 

“Shots on you, Greene. I've done it… also rode a damned hog once or twice in my dumber days with my brother. Came out of that one with a black eye and an arrow through my side.” He offered with a small laugh. Leaning slightly on the table top, he inched his chair just a bit closer to her to where their knees were now just touching.

 

Rubbing his chin, he fondled his scruff as he though rather hard about his question.  Feeling a little bolder, he tilted his head at her in regard.

 

“I've never made out with someone in public.”

 

He had to restrain the cocky smirk from pulling at his lips as he watched her, hiding his mouth slightly with his knuckles as he bit down on the inside of his cheek.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth figured as much that he had been bull-riding, reaching for her drink to shoot it down as he also gave a snippet of the past. That had brought a quick smile.

 

Which was just as quickly erased as she about choked on her damn drink once he made his “I have never” statement. She paused, still holding the cool glass to her lips, not daring to look at him before finishing her shot. After she swallowed the burn of bourbon, she finally turned to face him.

 

“Seriously? You, Daryl Dixon, have _never_ made out with someone in a public area?”

 

She could feel the laughter bubbling up in her sternum and released it all at once, not really caring if she was being too loud or too quiet. It was just the _damn_ funniest thing she may have heard all night. After hearing some of the things that he hadn’t done (some of them being things she never did either, which resulted in the both of them not taking a shot), this one in particular took the top of the cake.

 

_Careful now, watch your next words cause you sure as hell ain’t all that sober_

 

The words sounding similar to that of Maggie’s tone rolled around in her head without _too_ much of a pounding. But hidden underneath that warning sounded _a lot_ like her sister being a smug nosey-body that Maggie Greene Rhee has always been known to play at times. Beth was old enough to make her own decisions, consequences be damned.

 

Reaching again for the glass she just placed after taking a drink, she brought it back up to her lips. Going over the words she was about to spill while trying to hold back that grin she knew, _she knew_ , was dying to make an appearance on the corners of her chapped lips.

 

“Well, you got me there as well, _Mr. Dixon_ , but if you seriously want I could help change that situation for you. After all, a bar is considered to be a _public space_.”

 

With that she gave a sly wink and leaned her head back slowly, almost as if giving a show about the action, to allow her bourbon to roll down her throat while no longer feeling the burn because hey, she was a God Damn _Greene_.

 

_Take that_

 

___________________________________

 

_Lord help him find the strength_

 

He was about mid-drink before he inhaled too sharply at her comment, being _some-what_ drunk affected his ability to react properly, causing him to start choking and coughing at the burn of the whisky going down his throat through the wrong pipe. His eyes instantly watered as he quickly wiped at them, hissing in discomfort and coughing a couple more times before looking at her. The tips of his ears were very noticeably red.

 

“ _Jesus_ Beth!” He wheezed, taking another deep breath before roughly running a hand down his face and shaking his head at her. “You don't say that kinda stuff to men who have had a bit too much to drink…” He coughed out while glaring at her. This girl was going to be the death of him.

 

And _that's why_ he kept her at arm’s length most of the time.

 

Leaning in, he narrowed his eyes at her in the dim lighting. If he happened to swayed a little, well, he sure as _shit_ wasn't going to confirm it. He snatched a shot glass off the table without looking, still keeping his gaze locked on hers.

 

“Don't be sayin’ shit ya ain't ready for. I won't always be there t'break someone's nose in yer honor…” He hissed out quietly to her before knocking down the drink with a quick toss, baring his teeth as he felt the burn go down.

 

He could feel something stirring around in the pit of his stomach. Her languid movements and subtle flirtation had _not_ gone unnoticed by him, as he tried shaking away the urge to touch her from his system. He opted to lean back rather stiffly in attempts to regain his composure.

 

He was losing his grip, and he wasn't sure how to regain control of this derailing train he was on.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth couldn’t say she wasn’t expecting his reaction to her words and actions. Couldn’t even say she wasn’t expecting it to happen like it did. But in a way, she wasn’t. She continued to watch him, eyes slightly out of focus if you took the time to really look hard at her, and took in a soft breath.

 

“Who says that I didn’t mean it?” Beth almost whispers, keeping her voice low enough to not draw attention to the other patrons. It was loud enough in the place that people weren’t necessarily paying attention to them, but still not loud enough to completely drown them out. Sasha was working a bit further down the bar, giving them space to play their game.

 

Her eyes glanced around the building, which made her then realize that they were the only ones who’re actually sitting at the bar. Everyone else is either playing pool, near the dance floor, or taking a smoke just outside. It almost felt like _everyone_ is giving them space to be together.

 

_Alone_

 

The idea brings a shiver up her spine. She doesn’t fight it, letting it happen. Traveling from the base all the way to the tip of her tongue. Like a wild animal is begging to be loose. Moving her eyes back to Daryl, she leans in forward towards his personal space. She had felt the moment their legs touched earlier in the night and enjoyed the sensation it created. Now, she placed her right palm on his upper thigh, just far enough from his groin but close enough to stir a little mischief.

 

“Who says that I’m the type to say that to any man, Daryl?”

 

She commends herself internally at how sultry she was able to make that sound. Like it was natural for her.

 

“What if I only want to say it to you? Is it possible that you aren’t ready for a challenge like this?”

 

She leans in even closer, hovering near his left cheek and breathes softly. Deciding to be a bit bolder after she started this little game, her fingers inch up higher on his thigh. Barely rubs her worn cowboy boots against his calf, enough pressure to feel it but not too much to spook him. Like she was handling nervous livestock back on her daddy’s farm.

 

Raising her lips higher, she whispers directly into his flushed ears.

 

“Don’t you want me Daryl? Because I want you. And only you.”

 

___________________________________

 

Red flags were shooting up in alarm for Daryl, yet he couldn't even will himself to flinch.

 

The way she moved.

 

The way she spoke.

 

The way she touched.

 

The way she _felt_.

 

Everything was making him nervous and dizzy all at the same time. The tingling sensation he was getting, due to his buzz, shot out through every point her entire being was in contact with his. If he had any decency to react to her in a way that would make her back off, it was long gone as all he could do was suck in a short breath and will himself not to lean into her as she pressed her lips to the shell of his ear.

 

Feeling the softness of her cheek slide against his own, his small scruff there surely scraping against her delicate skin as he fluttered his eyes closed and clenched his jaw.

 

The words shot through him as his thigh gave an involuntary twitch with her hand sliding even further up, all the while pouring heat from her palm into his jeans. Over his skin as he subconsciously shifted forward.

 

Closer to _her_.

 

Closer to something he was completely unsure of.

 

“…Beth?” He whispered her name, voice hoarse and cracking with dryness as he audibly swallowed the lump in his throat. His hands were gripping both the edge of the bar and the back end of his chair, knuckles turning white as he trembled, almost unnoticeable, in his spot.

 

“…Beth, I can’t-” He started, but he found himself squeezing his chair even harder as her lips slid against his ear her wake. Whispering those horrific words, he both was desperate yet terrified to hear.  

 

She wanted him and, as it were, he wanted her too.

 

___________________________________

 

She knew she wasn’t plastered. Definitely not sober, but not so far gone that she had no control over her actions. She knew what she was doing. She knew what she was asking. She _knew_ what she was about to get into if Daryl Dixon felt the same about her. And she prayed to _God_ that he would.

 

Her hand was just now inches from the seams of his front jeans, almost radiating off such a wonderful heat that she wasn’t quite sure was from her actions or the drinks he had been taking during the evening.

 

She wondered what it would feel like, to touch him in that way. How he would feel, under her touch. Hot, thick and full of desire. Beth traces her lips from his ear down his cheek until she is hovering at the corner of his lips. His beard tickles but doesn’t hurt. If anything, she imagined what it would feel like, his whiskered face on her skin, against her thighs, _between_ her thighs, heading towards-

 

Slowly, she brushed her lips against his in a soft whisper of a breath. Unfocused eyes at half mast, Beth presses her lips firmly against his and sighed at the sensation.

 

So this was what it feels like to kiss Daryl Dixon.

 

___________________________________

 

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_

 

This was _actually happening_.

 

He couldn't think of anything, other than a string of curse words running on loop through his head, as her lips pressed against his own. Taking in a shuddering breath, his body reacted faster than his brain could as he instinctively released his iron grip off the table and chair. He brought his large hands up to frame her face, head angling as he easily absorbed the kiss and returned it with vigor. A rough noise coming up from deep within his throat as he tested the waters. His tongue coming out to slide across the seam of her mouth.

 

Prodding her to open up for him.

 

He could feel the heady sensation of the beginnings of his arousal slamming into him the longer he held her like this. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was screaming that he was _kissing this girl_ out in the middle of a _very public bar_ in a _very public and openly visible_ area of said bar.

 

Yet here he was, shoving his tongue past her pretty little lips all the while tasting her in all her glorified flavor, mixed with the all drinks she had been downing.

 

He should feel bad, that he turned such an innocent kiss into this monstrosity he was displaying right now. Shamefully showing his hunger out in the open like this. He was sure that no-one here was going to let him live this down – if they didn't pull him off of her and throw him into a crowd to get pummeled to death for making out with someone _so much younger_ than him.   

 

Forever the Dixon, he just couldn't find it in himself to care. It felt too good to let her go and, _Goddammit all_ , now that he's just gotten a taste of her –  he was addicted the moment it began.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth was utterly shocked at his eagerness, not fully expecting or prepared for it. However, it was _definitely_ welcomed. More than welcomed in fact. She was craving it like air, though her lungs were screaming to breathe. She moaned, low enough to not attract the attention of other patrons, and prayed that it would continue on for the rest of her life.  
  
Feeling his calloused fingers roaming her jaw, she whimpered as she felt them tightened. Oh and how she loved the feel of his strong grip, as if forcing her to his whim. Right now, she wanted to be dominated. Wanted to have this man she has been pining over for years.  
  
Beth had no problem saying she loved Daryl Dixon. However, she had trouble with coming to terms and saying she was _IN_ love with him. Nor did she even know whether he loved her or was _IN_ love with her. And that was honestly okay with her, for the moment. Beth didn't want to tie his hands and make him feel obligated to her.  
  
_Sure doesn't seem like he is feelin' all that obligated Bethy_  
  
Of course Maggie's nosey-body self _has_ to interrupt her thoughts while in the hottest makeup session of her LIFE. Well, she could go take her thought-self back to wherever hole she crawled from and leave her the hell alone because she is NOT going to let this moment pass her by.  
  
Finally, her lungs were beginning to win the screaming contest they were having with her hormones and forced her to pull away from the heated kiss. Breaths sharp and tight, trying to get her heart rate back under control. Her hands were still gripping his biceps, shaking with intensity and adrenaline, while she rested her forehead against his throat. Right underneath his sharp jawline.  
  
_Would he respond like an animal if his throat were bitten?_  
  
An interesting thought indeed. She pressed her lips to his jugular, feeling the _ba-bump! ba-bump!_ of his carotid artery pumping blood throughout his body, and oh-so gently pushed her teeth into his skin. She held him there for no more than a few seconds and let go, kissing the slight abrasion left on his stubbly skin. Moving her lips back to his throat, she spoke low into him.  
  
"I am going to get up and head to the restroom for a bit, but-", she paused in her sentence to press her teeth back into his sensitive skin, this time adding in a slight sucking sensation, and pulled away again in a tone that brooked no arguments, "-you _BETTER NOT_ have moved from this spot until I get back. Do I make myself clear?"

 

___________________________________

 

The _NEED_ for air really was a bothersome issue when it came to kissing someone. Least in Daryl's mind it was at this very moment. The fact that he could feel her practically gasp, attempting to breath against his lips, drove him up a wall. It urged him to want to swallow her every last breath, if it meant having her stay glued to him like this for an eternity.

 

However, they were indeed human and he needed that pesky thing known as oxygen as well. So with reluctance, he allowed her to pull away from him. His own intake of air sounded just as broken and choppy, while he struggled to compose himself.

 

And he _would_ have succeeded in that endeavor.

 

However, his mind went completely and utterly blank as he felt her shift against his throat.

 

_Lord help him_

 

If he didn't shudder and make a pathetic whine, as she slipped her teeth across his flesh.

 

His hands quickly finding perch on her shoulders and pulling her closer as he tilted his head instinctively to the side to give her more access, if not begging already for more of her. His reward for this was her applying suction, which caused more of that wave of euphoria to wash over him as he sighed and moaned softly against her ear. If he was completely sober at this moment, he would probably beat his own ass for sounding like such a little horny bitch. His mind was a jumbled mess, almost following her out of his chair as she backed away and _ordered him_ to sit tight.

 

“But I-”

 

He was currently rather unable to get up at the moment anyways, the mix of alcohol and the feelings of heat wreaking havoc through his veins. All caused by this little southern princess. It had him just slumping back and running a shaking hand through his hair as he watched her retreat from him.

 

Suddenly he felt very vulnerable and alone.

 

___________________________________

 

Sasha had glimpsed towards the end of their make-out session and only snorted into her cleaning rag. As Beth walked by, still feeling pretty heated by the look of that smirk she threw over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom, Sasha turned to lean on the counter while facing a stumped Daryl.

 

“You owe me and Andrea fifty. _Each_.” She spoke with unhidden amusement as she walked away to help another customer.

 

Beth walked as calmly as she could into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and leaned over a sink while gripping the porcelain edges.

 

Holy Hell. Holy _fuckin’_ Hell.

 

She just made out with Daryl Dixon.

 

In public.

 

Both parties willing.

 

“Holy….”

 

Beth raised one hand to cover her swollen lips, due to Daryl’s hungry eagerness to engulf the young woman whole.

 

_Alive_

 

She took a glance at the mirror placed above the rinsing area, really taking in her appearance. Her attire was still pretty situated, since they hadn’t gotten too far in the wandering hands. Hair wasn’t too bad either and she was thankful for not bothering to put it up before heading out that evening. Her cheeks were a heavy flush that spread down her neck and collarbone. Eyes that had a glazed look from mainly the shots she had been throwing down, yet couldn’t deny that a certain activity was now also a factor.

 

And her lips.

 

God, those lips. She knew hers weren’t anything of the soft and angelic kind, being chapped due to the warm weather and attempting to keep busy with her private music lessons. But dear _God_ , his lips were so rough and torn that it soothed her mouth like drinking sweet tea after a hot day.

 

Nothing like kissing her two previous boyfriends and the rare instances that she gave in and went out on the town with her college friends. And she knew, she _knew_ the reason why she felt that way. Because kissing Daryl Dixon’s non-smoothed lips meant that she was kissing a man. A real man.

 

_A cowboy_.

 

And Lord did it start a fire in her body. This wasn’t something that would ever be extinguished nor would she be willing to put it out. She wanted it to smolder her for the rest of her life, no matter where it took her.

 

Taking a quick cursory glance at the clock placed just next to the top of the bathroom door, she realized that she was taking longer than she had originally planned. Beth turned on the faucet for a second and dabbed her burning skin to ease some of the heat a little, knowing that it was pointless but wanting to come out _appearing_ that she had done something while in here. After she was done drying her hands, Beth unlocked the door and walked out towards the bar.

 

“Hey there, lil’ lady.”

 

A voice slurred out in a smooth drawl to the left of her. Beth looked up, not realizing that there was potentially people waiting around in this area for a quick pit-stop. She glances around and gives a curt nod in the man’s direction, not really wanting to face him while she still had a mission to complete. As she was about to walk off, a tight grip wrapped itself around her upper arm.

 

“Oi, what’s the rush? Place on fire?” The man continued, pulling them closer to each other and leaning into her hair as if to take a whiff. Beth placed her hand on his grip, trying to dislodge the drunkard’s hold on her.

 

“No, just tryin’ to get back to my group. Sorry if I bumped into ya, my apologies.” She responded, keeping her tone neutral and short to avoid confusing this man for being interested.

 

Beth knew how to defend herself and could stand her own quite well. People around this area knew her strengths and respected her enough to ask her for help in physical labor that would usually be asked of a man. However, that was when she was sober and not well-past-buzzed-into-content-drunk. She knew this could become a sloppy situation if not taken care of quickly. Looking around, she tried to catch the eye of someone, _anyone_ that could assist her in getting out of this growing problem. As she was starting to become frantic, her eyes caught those of Sasha’s and quickly mouthed to her.

 

_Help_

 

Sasha froze with what she was doing and, without ever removing her eyes from Beth, spoke quietly but with enough urgency to Daryl.

 

“Dixon. Beth needs your help. Now. Bathroom doors. I’ll get Tyrese. Watch yourself.” She warned him, backing up to the phone hanging on the wall to call in her brother who was currently working in the storage building out back replenishing the stock.

 

___________________________________

 

He was beginning to get a little nervous.

 

_What if he had scared her off?_

 

_What if this was all a big fucking mistake?_

 

_Should he just leave?_

 

Too many questions were running a rampage on his thoughts – however, it all conflicted with her reactions and earlier motives before leaving him to his own drunken devices. Making up his mind, he was about to get up and go find her when Sasha suddenly and rather urgently caught his attention. Turning his hazy gaze towards the shorter woman, he found her quickly mouthing words of him to assist Beth near the bathroom doors.

 

He was already whipping his head in that direction before she was able to finish her sentence. His eyes narrowed as he all but quickly sobered on the spot. From his vantage point, he could see some guy crowding up on his girl and, for lack of a better word, she looked rather _pissed_ at his advances. A deep seeded rumble came from the pit of his throat. If one had to place it, the noise sounded more like a dog's growl then something that would come from a human. Let alone a _man_.

 

Squaring his shoulders, he was now taking long strides towards the restrooms just before Tyrese came barreling through the side door with a look that could kill.

 

Catching Daryl’s eye, Ty made a move towards him to assist if needed. However, Darryl's hard stare on the bigger man had him slowing his step and falling back slightly. Tossing a bit of a confused look towards his way, Daryl only shook his head slightly before striding forward the rest of the way. Crossing the threshold in little-to-no-time, his footsteps were damn near silent with the skill only a hunter like him possessed. His prey was unsuspecting and _that_ was a good thing.

 

Coming up from behind, he made quick work of clamping a hand down with a vice grip on this male’s shoulder. As if he could possibly dislocate the man's arm from its socket with his will and force alone. His heavy hand weighed down on him as Daryl looked down at the guy over the bridge of his nose.

 

“Hey. Hands off. Before I take ‘em off.” He offered, his deep accent sticking out more in his agitation as he squared this guy up. He wasn't about to start a fight, but he would _sure as hell finish it_.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth instantly felt relief flooding through her once Daryl appeared. She had been trying, unsuccessfully, to tell the guy to shove off but the man was _too lit_ to comprehend she was _not_ playing hard to get.

 

“Oh yeah? Why don’tcha try, ya _God damn inbred_ mutt of a redneck.” The asshole sneered, not releasing his hold on her but only tightening it.

 

Beth froze, not quite processing the words that suddenly spewed out of this jerk’s mouth.

 

_God damn inbred._

 

Did this _piece of crap_ just make that claim? Did he NOT know who this man was? Had he never heard of Daryl Dixon?

 

_Enough of this bullshit_

 

Beth responded to the man’s taunting with a sure-aim kick in the groin. Not even expecting someone like her, obvious enough to tell she had been drinking, to be so precise in her actions that he relinquished his hold on her arm and went down like an old Oak tree.

 

Side-stepping around the crumpled pile on the floor, she reached for Daryl’s hand and pulled him towards the front entrance while barely hearing Ty “take care” of the rude patron. Once outside she stopped tugging the man beside her, but didn’t let go of his hand. If anything, she held it tighter as the anger she felt only moments ago slowly burned down to a simmer.

 

_How dare he. He knows NOTHING about him_

 

“…just so you know...” She started, voice low and on the edge of a knife like she would suddenly turn around and finish the job. “…I ain’t gonna apologize. And I don’t _care_ if you weren’t bothered by it because _I_ was. That sonofabitch should have gotten a lot more than that.”

 

Her shoulders were shaking in semi-contained anger and distress from how the events of this _wonderful_ evening made a turn for the worst yet again. She was still standing in front of him and had her head facing towards the road that was softly illuminated by the streetlamps flickering on and off in the night. It was late, but not too late in the evening to call it a night. And after what they started in there, she most _certainly_ did not want to call it a night. Ever.

 

___________________________________

 

Daryl could feel the anger go from a simmer to a boil. The insults weren't what bothered him, no, far from it. That he was used to. Typical assumption from everyone who ever came into contact with a Dixon brother. Redneck trash, pretty much summed it up on a regular basis. The term inbred shortly followed due to the redneck part. No, those derogatory insults he could live with. What had him in such a need to break some teeth in, was the _hold_ he had on _Beth_.

 

Who the _hell_ was this _motherfucker_.

 

To think that he could even _remotely_ treat her with such disrespect.

 

If there was one thing a Dixon was known for, it was for the rage and inability to stand watching anyone – ANYONE – man-handle a woman like this _dip shit_ was doing to her.

 

“Piece of shit-” He growled out, as he was just about ready to steady drop this _fucker_ on his damned neck. However, he wasn't expecting Beth to react before him. The guy was on the ground before Daryl could even blink. Having been delivered a kick to his family jewels that even made _him_ flinch in reaction, due to the sound and the very well-known fact that she was wearing her thick cowboy boots with the pointed fronts. The swell of pride that filled him brought back the heady buzz fluttering in the back of his mind and quickly reminded him why exactly it was that he was _so fucking head over heels_ for this small woman.

 

So it was with a rather smug grin that tugged on his lips, hidden by a sneer of indifference, towards the poor man’s misfortune that had allowed Beth to lead him out of the bar by his hand. Leaving with a short curt nod towards Ty and Sasha, the former only nodding back and leaving to promptly take care of the sack of scum laying on their bathroom halls floor.

 

The cool breeze from the outdoors spread over Daryl’s heated flesh as he took in a deep breath, watching Beth curiously. Her shoulders were set and her overall demeanor went from calm and sultry, like she was at the bar, to this rigid and hard edge that had him shifting from one foot to another. Looking down at his own boots before looking back up at her, her little speech falling over him like a cooling balm.  She was _worried for him_ , yet here he was _worried for her_.

 

So it was with no surprise, as she continued to talk, he could only try so hard to stop the smirk from gracing his features. On a normal day, he never smiled as much as he had been doing tonight. Yet here he was, looking down at her over the bridge of his nose with his head tilted to the side (in an amused sort of way) as he brought his hand up to his mouth. Snagging the skin on the side of his thumbnail between his teeth in a terrible attempt to hide the grin threatening to split his face in two.

 

He really shouldn't be feeling like this. Especially seeing how heated she was. But something about her anger had him so thrown off, that he just couldn't bring himself to be angry like her. Let alone show it. He was well-known for his own hot-headedness and inability to _calm the fuck down_ once someone got his ball rolling.

 

He needed to find a way to calm _her_ down. Something to take her mind off this asshole, who seemed to have ruined their perfectly good night. So with the bit of liquid courage that he still had left in him, Daryl shook his head at her and quickly stepped into her personal space. Causing her to back up from the step and into the nearest wall, with a slight thud of her shoulders hitting the drywall as he caged her in.

 

“Anyone ever told you, you worry too much...” He mumbled out through gritted teeth, head dipping down as he turned her chin upwards with his free hand. He slid his nose against her own before claiming her lips with his, not waiting for permission before shoving his tongue between her lips and reclaiming what he had begun making _his_ back at the bar. His hair had falling into his line of vision and was surely falling against her own forehead as he continued to devour her.

 

If this didn't change her mind and shut her up, then he wasn't sure what would. He just hoped she didn't sock him either for being so forward.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth was startled out of her thoughts when she felt pressure against her person, realizing that Daryl was walking right up into her. To avoid being walked all over, she backed up & figured out after a couple steps that _he was herding her_.

 

On purpose.

 

Her right heel abruptly stopped, once it hit the wall behind her and Beth was being pressed up into that.

 

She stared at him, confusion and still simmering anger swirling around in her eyes. Beth’s gaze followed his arms as he brought them up to form a cage around her person and widen her eyes after hearing his forced grumble.

 

“ _Excuse me_? Who the _Hell_ do you think yo-”

 

She never quite finished what was about to be a _damn good_ argument when his lips came crashing back onto hers. Her heady moan was swallowed whole the moment he shoved his slick tongue into her mouth.

 

_Oh God, please don’t stop this again_

 

Beth leaned her head more into his hand that was currently cupping the side of her face. _Oh God_ , if only he would tighten his grip on her jaw again just like he did back in the bar.

 

_Jesus Christ_

 

She was such a messed up person for wanting to know what it felt like to have his calloused hands wrapped around her lower face and neck. Exerting enough pressure to be forceful, display his strength with the knowledge that he could hurt her if he wanted. But she knew he wouldn’t, never.

 

Not _her_ Daryl.

 

“...Daryl-” Another moan engulfed by this rugged man. Whimpers. Beth’s eyes struggled to stay open as she felt more pressure against her left thigh that only traveled up towards her heated center. She raised her hands to grab his wrists, tightening as her cunt flared with sudden heat.

 

_How in God’s green Earth do I tell this man to_ fuck me _if he keeps inhaling my words?_

 

Struggling to form complete sentences, Beth did the best she could to relay her inner turmoil to him. Slowly, she moved her right hand from his wrist and trailed it down the front of his body. Dragging her nails to create some sort of friction, she finally landed at her destination. Without warning, Beth cupped his groin and squeezed with enough pressure to make him release his hold on her lips. She moved her lips down his neck and bit his throat with more force than the previous two times inside.

 

“Daryl. Bed. _Now_.” She commanded like a bitch in heat.

 

___________________________________

 

He was having _far too much_ fun with this, eating up her words as if they were fresh little morsels of food expertly made for his liking. The feeling of electricity flew through him, up and down the base of his spine, and had him groaning out right into her mouth to match her own needy moan. He knew what she wanted, he could practically _smell it_ from how thoroughly she was against him.

 

Adding to his teasing of her bewildered state, he slipped his knee between her parted legs which allowed his thigh to come flush against her desired area of heat. The radiation seeped through his clothes like there wasn't any to begin with and _God_ how he wanted there to be no clothes at this moment.

 

It was the snagging of her nails into his shirt, clawing his skin through the fabric that made his abdominal muscles twitch and jump in a pleased sensation while she then hooked those very same fingers into the waistband of his Wrangler jeans. Only to cup his cock like a damn pro. A hiss of excitement left his mouth, causing him to pull back momentarily to look down at where her hips were pressed so snuggly into his upper thigh. Not truly believing that he left himself _this vulnerable_ to her disposal.   

 

The bite of her teeth into the skin of his throat yanked another strangled groan from the depths of his diaphragm, as he growled his approval through clenched teeth. The muscles in his jaw showed through his skin with force, as his hands roughly came up along her sides. Slipping the shirt up as he allowed his calloused fingers to drag up her silk-like skin. Surely his finger pads would scratch her slightly with their rough untreated selves, having never seen a day of care or rest with how often the Dixons used their hands.

 

When she was finally able to make her demand, Daryl looked back down at her with that heated gaze that could surely melt her where she stood. However, he found himself groaning out an “ _Uh-uh_ ” as he shifted himself. Rolling his hips ever so slowly into her hand where she had him cupped. His very prominent length pulsed momentarily with such pleasurable friction, due to his action in her hands, in which made him roll his hips into her again as he released her to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

 

“No time, not if ya wanna postpone this any longer.”

 

His voice was heavy with lust, thick and husky, that his southern twang was even more prominent.

 

“Le’s go, my trunk ain't far. Right ‘round back…” He murmured as he slid his lips and teeth against her cheek and jaw line. Coming up to the shell of her ear, he panted softly into it. “Ain't through wit’ you yet, darlin’…”  He drawled as he nipped her earlobe, gently tugging it with his teeth, before pulling away completely and snagging her small frame between his arms.

 

Hoisting her up off the ground, he carried her bridal style out on to the paved blacktop of a parking lot and towards a black-on-black Dodge Ram he called his ride.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth was about to protest when he suddenly grabbed her and carried her off. She yelped at the change of angle, clutching her arms around his neck to give her more security. She knew he wouldn’t drop her but, given her current state of being, Beth wasn’t so sure she would stay in his grip without any complications if she didn’t _at least_ assist in holding on.

 

When the parking lot came into view, Beth didn’t resist biting her lip at the unspoken implications of where they would continue their vigorous activity. Just seeing his big ol’ Ram sent a shiver through her body, inflaming her already burning thighs and groin. She tried rubbing her legs together in an attempt to ease the sensation, but it was to no avail.

 

“Daryl...” She whined, just nearly panting and probably sounding like the sluttiest bitch there ever was in existence.

 

Beth could only think in short spurts, moving her left hand to grab the side of his jaw. _Hard_. Biting down on his torn cowboy lips, his whiskered chin, back down to his jugular. She would suck the red abrasion she caused and repeat the process over and over until they _finally_ walked up to his truck.

  
“God Almighty, if you don’t fuck me _right now_ , Daryl Dixon I will personally make your life miserable.”

 

___________________________________

 

“Shhhh…”

 

He hushed her, placing his fingers against her lips as he set her down and brought her back into him. He plastered against her, trapping her between his body and the side of the truck, as he fumbled around with his keys. It didn't take much effort, but with her mouth on him that felt as good as _sin_ , he had a bit of difficulty keeping himself focused long enough to both snog her brains out _and_ get them inside the cab.

 

Once the door was open, he promptly lifted her in and effectively caged her beneath him as he quickly shut it. Daryl reclined the seats downwards as much as he could to allow her comfort, as he shrugged himself out of his leather vest and swooped down to rain havoc on her delectable skin. He knew she wanted him. _So fucking bad_ and it was evident that he wanted her too.

 

But he couldn't bring himself to take full advantage of her. Not like this. They were both under the influence and it was not entirely a sober decision to be made.

“Beth, I need to be sure this is what ya want. I don't want to hurt you, sunshine.” He offered, albeit strained.

 

“Please…tell me.”

 

___________________________________

 

She allowed herself to be lifted and tossed into the cab of the truck, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch him remove his vest. And that is when he came back with a vengeance. Beth just about sobbed with relief, her voice breaking up as his lips moved from her lower face to just above her breasts only to repeat the process a couple more times.

 

She blinked her eyes hazily when he stopped and looked up at him in confusion.

 

“Wha-”

 

Beth snapped her mouth shut once the words tumbled out of his roughened lips and a swell of pride bloomed in her chest. He wanted this too, that much was obvious, but knew that they were both still a decent amount of drunk to still ask for her confirmation. To make sure she was still okay with this, with _him_.

 

She raised her right hand, cupping the side of his face, while giving him a small but the warmest smile Beth had all night.

 

“Daryl, I have been wanting you for the longest time. _All of you_. I just pray that you’ll want me for at least tonight.”

 

___________________________________

 

“Beth…”

 

Her name floated from his lips, as if a ghost, while he eyed her carefully. Taking in her appearance, really _looking_ at her, to see if there was any single bit of doubt hidden somewhere that he might be missing.

 

Coming up short, he responded by pressing his forehead against her own and closing his eyes. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he slightly chuckled before shaking his head gently while still pressing against her own head.  His only reply came out in a deep yet, alarmingly strong growl.

 

“Good.”

 

Rearing back, Daryl took her with him. His strong grip traveled up her body as he slid his hands underneath her shirt and tugged it off of her in one smooth motion, leaving her in just a bra as he devastated her of her top. The shirt fell to drape over his steering wheel where he had tossed it without a second glance.

 

Coming back to her, he made quick work of dragging her back into a soul searing kiss. His tongue sliding deliciously against her own as he sucked the muscle gently into his own mouth before grazing his teeth against her bottom lip.

 

His fingers working their way down her body, feeling her flesh beneath his fingers, raising goosebumps in his wake as he found his way under her bra. Smoothing the pad of his thumb over a gently swelling nipple, he groaned into her mouth as he firmly pinched and tweaked her. His hips bucked as his free hand came down to hook her knee and pull her flush against him.

 

Placing her leg up and almost around his rib cage, he pressed his jean-clad erection into her own covered center. Allowing the harsh friction of the rugged material to run against them both in the process.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth followed his actions, raising her arms as he removed her loose fitting top off to leave her in her bra. Her very _childish_ bra.

 

_Nice going Greene, he’ll find that_ real _attractive_

 

She barely had time to readjust herself before this beast of a man was back on her with a hunger so great, she wouldn’t doubt if it swallowed her whole. Beth barely jumps when she felt his calloused hands roaming her body, but couldn’t contain the loud breathy moan the moment he touched her breasts. The moan keened into a whimper when Daryl added pressure to her hardened nipples, feeling like she was struggling to breathe correctly.

 

Beth never resisted, or barely noticed, as he moved her legs around him. She raked her hands through his long tousled hair, amazed at how soft it really was. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt him grind against her heated center. Beth could feel his erection through their jeans and reveled in the harsh friction it created. She gripped his hair and pulled back, forcing his head back and neck to become taut.

 

“Daryl-! Aaah, do, do, mhmmnff, some-aaaahh, thin’-!”

 

If Beth was sober enough to really listen herself, she probably would have kicked her own ass for sounding like an airhead that was unable to form complete sentences. All she could do was sob his name and half request against his jugular, underneath his jaw, his ear, _something_.

 

Her hips ground against him in quick, urgent movements, desperate to have both of their jeans removed. Beth moved a hand from her grip in his hair and dragged it down his body, imagining her nails were claws leaving thin trails of blood in their path towards her destination. She tugged on the seams of his pants near the zipper, hoping he would get a clue to what she was wanting.

 

“ _Please_ , I want it. I _need_ it. I need you. Daryl!”

 

She couldn’t care less if she sounded like a whiney brat that was demanding things left and right. She just wanted to get rid of these barriers and feel him. _Feel him_. Oh God, it wasn’t happening fast enough.

 

___________________________________

 

Daryl hissed at her, the way her fingers dug into his shirt and hair had him gripping her hips and grinding into her even harder as he panted for air. “Easy, love. I'm in no rush for this to be over so fast.” He half grunted out.

 

However, he did agree that there was _far too much_ clothing going on. So it was with a bit of effort that Daryl peeled himself away from her, long enough to trail his hands down her sides and stomach, before dipping in and unbuttoning her jeans. Urging the zipper down, he began the task of undressing this girl in the small space of his truck.

 

It was only after a couple fumbles that he realized he would have to remove her boots first. And he groaned a bit at the fact that she wouldn't be wearing them for this.

 

_Dammit_

 

He wanted to see her in them while he threw her legs over his shoulders and fucked her into the leather seats, embedding her sweat and essence into the cab forever.

 

But you couldn't always get what you wanted.

 

So he regrettably tore those off her too. Leaving her in just her underwear and, _my God_ , she was beautiful. Kiss swollen lips. Nipples pulled taut under the fabric of her bra. If it was any lighter out he'd probably be able to see more of her but, due to the windows being tinted and it being well into the evening, Daryl only needed his sense of touch and smell at this point.

 

And if he had anything to say about it, his sense of taste too.

 

Growling, Daryl quickly pushed her up.

 

“Sit up against the door.” He demanded, already bending her knees as he brought his mouth up and under her rib cage.  Kissing sloppily against her skin before leaning up and enveloping one of her breasts into the hot cavern of his mouth. His lips tugged and sucked at her while his tongue flicked over her hardened nub in slow sweeping motions.

 

_God_ her scent was driving him insane, the heady sweet smell of her desire just under his nose as he switched sides. He couldn't take _not_ doing something about it, but he didn't want to rush it either. So his only solution was to dip his hand below the waistband of her thin panties and cup her. The heat and dampness that greeted his hand was enough to make Daryl moan around his mouthful as he allowed his fingers to explore.

 

The rough pads of his digits coming in contact with slick heated folds – searching, prodding, poking as he swept his thumb over a particularly soft yet hard piece of flesh that he knew was rather important by the way her hips instantly bucked and quivered beneath him. His eyes closed shut as he experimentally took his middle finger and rubbed at her entrance. The wet opening allowed his finger to slide in ever-so slowly and it took all of him to not just dive into her.

 

His mouth watered at the implications of what she would possibly taste like.

 

Was she as sweet as a Georgia peach?

 

Or was she a mix of sugar and spice just like her attitude often showed?

 

He was driving himself crazy just thinking about all of these things. Yet the prolonged groan that came from Daryl was how easily his finger slid in and how quickly her walls came closing in on the intruding digit. As if they were trapping him there and there was no escape.

 

“ _Jesus Christ_...” He whimpered against her chest. He moaned of approval as he withdrew his finger to reenter her all over again, the feeling of it against his hand sending shocks of pleasure throughout his system that he could feel from the tips of his ears to the very base of his cock. It twitched _violently_ within its confines of his jeans as he found his body rocking in time with his pumps.  

 

“ _Dammit_ Beth, yer gonna eat me alive-” He gasped against her, slightly chuckling at how he originally wondered if this girl was going to be the end of him. But now, he was so sure of that.

 

___________________________________

 

She was so happy she could just _sob_ with joy at him finally removing her clothing. Even though he was still pretty _not_ bare, she felt like a weight had been removed from her body as she was left in just her undergarments. Beth nearly laughed at the sound of Daryl reluctantly removing her worn boots.

 

_Guess we both had similar ideas in our heads. Maybe next time_

 

She thought with amusement, which was quickly cut off the moment he roughly stated his demand. He didn’t even wait for her to move, taking the action into his own hands. _And mouth_. Dear God, this man’s mouth was going to cause her to end up with brain damage.

 

She arched her body into his hungry lips and teeth, not bothering to keep her eyes open while enjoying the sensation of him tasting her. Eating her. Wanting her. Beth bit her bottom lip, holding in the soft moans that were desperate to escape her. God, this man was _everything_ right now.

 

Just as she thought it couldn’t get better, she choked out a yelp when she felt those familiar fingers touching her most sensitive flesh. Hips bucking, hands gripping his hair with white knuckles, Beth felt so much tension building up in her lower belly.

 

_Oh God oh God oh God OHGOD_

 

Words didn’t exist in her brain nor on her tongue. In and out, in and out. His finger was so good, making her _so wet_. She never wanted it to stop, wanting to keep him there. Inside her forever. Oh Jesus, how did this man, this beast, this _cowboy_ know how to make her fall apart?

 

“Aaah! D-Dar-aaaaaaahh! M-more, mmmnnff, har-harder-!”

 

She bucked more under his touch, burrowing her face into the crease of his neck and shoulders. Beth could just about sob at the building pressure. Oh she could taste it, it was right there, just within her grasp. She just needed that push, that extra lift to get her there. She needed more of him, couldn’t get enough of him, not enough of him.

 

_More more more MOREMOREMOREMORE_

 

“Please, Daryl, pleasepleaseplease-” She had no idea what exactly she was pleading for, but she knew it had to be something good. Beth almost missed him speaking to her again, gasping out a laugh at the implications that she was going to eat him alive when she could argue that it was _his_ fingers jammed up inside her hot tight cunt.

 

___________________________________

 

Her moans were music to his ears.

 

It was the way her walls were fluttering around his middle finger, showing indication that she was riding dangerously close to her first climax of the night.

 

This sure as hell excited him all the more as he groaned against the thumping of her pulse on her throat. Baring his teeth down on the flesh, leaving red marks in his wake as he nipped and sucked along the vein pumping her life's essence into her system. His hand currently steadily pumping between her legs while adding a second finger to the mix, stretching and filling her cavern all the more.

 

The strength in which she clamped around his thick digits had him seeing stars behind his eyes. And he wasn't even having sex with her yet. He feared in that moment, he most likely wouldn't have lasted long for this coupling. He was too sensitive, alcohol being a big cause of it yet his slumbering desire for the youngest of the Greene siblings was wide awake now. And the monster in him was ravenous for her.

 

So it was in that moment he decided she needed to cum first. He needed her teetering to insanity before he took her fully, and that was what he intended to do.

 

Panting heavily against her throat, Daryl found words to use and pressed his lips against her ear as he moaned.

 

“Cum…Cum fer me sweetheart. I wanna feel ya. Let go.” He growled out. He could feel her reaction and knew if he kept this up, it wouldn't be long. So he continued on.

 

“Uhnn…that's it…I got’cha, just – unnfff…C’mon angel…” He urged, continuing to whisper growling demands. If he didn't keep himself in check, he was sure he'd probably come undone along with her right then. In his damned jeans like some unexperienced and fumbling preteen.   

 

But he knew better and he'd hold on for her. He'd make sure he would be seated well within her before that even came close to happening.

 

He’d guaranteed it.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth was trying so hard to reach that finish line, moving her hips in rhythm with his finger-scratch that, now _fingers_. Oh how that made a _huge_ difference now in her race to release. Along with his teeth marring her skin like he was marking his territory, she could feel it right within her grasp. Almost there, just a little further-

 

_Oh dear GOD_

 

He _had_ to open his mouth and whisper sweet-nothings into her ear. Holy _shit_ , who knew that would be so erotic. Beth bit down on her bottom lip, the keening moan still escaping from her somehow.

 

“Daryl, oh God, Daryl, I’m, Daryl, Daryl, oh my God oh my god, OHMYGODDARYLI-”

 

There. Right there. Home sweet home indeed. A cry. Female. Hers? Has to be, but it feels like she’s hearing the voices from afar. Bright. Then nothing. Tension in her lower belly going loose. Slick. Warm. Sticky. Her legs? Must be.

 

Finally, everything comes back into sense and feeling. She opens her eyes, _when did she close them?_ , and stares at the man who brought her this ecstasy. Who _willingly_ took her to that edge and helped her reach that sweet feeling on contentment.

 

“...Daryl…” She sighed, lightly brushing her fingers against his bangs to move them out of the way. She always loved his eyes, that striking blue she could never have. Beth had always been complimented for her soft baby blues, but something about his deep azure made her feel a certain way.

 

___________________________________

Her release hit him like a sledgehammer, rocking him to the core where he was also moaning along with her. Gritting his teeth, he helped her along as he continued to ride that tidal wave that was crashing into her.

Her body taut and bent like a bow beneath him while she came down from her high. His fingers slowing in their pace, yet they didn't stop their motion. Only alternating between his middle finger and his index, in and out of her. To keep something inside her even if he was pulling out one at a time.

 

“Tha’s my girl…” He eased, rewarding her with praise. Even though his own body was trembling with anticipation.

 

His breathing was coming out hard and choppy as she lifted his head to look at him. The blues of his eyes were so dark as the blacks from his pupils bled into them. He was so far gone. He just couldn't keep it together any longer.

 

Pulling his fingers out from her core, he brought his hand up and promptly shoved both digits, still slick with her orgasm, into his mouth. Not once breaking eye contact with her as he sucked them clean. His tongue swirling to lap each and every last bit of it, resisting the urge to close his eyes to truly savor her unique and down-right delectable sweet flavor. Yet, he did allow himself to hum his approval of her taste before removing his appendages from his mouth, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

 

“I ain’t done with you yet.” He growled before slamming back into her mouth, shoving his tongue so deep. He was more than sure that she could probably taste herself on his lips and tongue.

 

His hands roamed back down to start messing with his jeans, undoing the belt and working the clasp on his pants off.

 

___________________________________

 

Beth watched as Daryl placed his fingers between his lips and whimpered softly at the look on his face. In that moment, she wanted – no, _needed_ to know how she tasted to him. Needed to know how she tasted herself. Needed to know. _Now_.

 

Just as she was about to make her demands, he growled his promise to her and slammed those heavenly lips back against hers. Now she could get her wish, find out exactly what it was about her taste that made him look like that. Made him approve with that rough hum within his chest. And with that searing kiss, she realized that yes, she _did_ have a certain taste. Sweet, but also a hint of something bitter. It wasn’t a bad taste, not at all, but it was different. Because never once had she ever tasted her own flavor, whether from her own methods or her past lovers (all two of them), yet she couldn’t imagine ever doing this with anyone else.

 

As she was continuing to explore his hot mouth and her unique taste, Beth felt Daryl move his hands back down towards their centers. Her eyes snapped open once she heard the belt coming loose and being removed. Without even thinking, she grabbed his wrist to stop the movement.

 

“Wait.”

 

She gazed into his hard stare, licking her bottom lip, before sliding her grip off to gently push away his hands.

 

“Let me.”

 

Without waiting for his response, she leaned forward and lowered herself just a hair while continuing to remove his bottom clothing. She somehow managed to get him to move around enough to get his jeans to slide off his legs (after removing his boots, not without some struggling) and carried on to slide his shirt off. Finally, she looked at him while he was still only in his boxer-briefs and bit her lower lip hard at the sight of his erection. Her hand hovered just above his groin, feeling the heat radiate off of him like he was a damn furnace.

 

_Dear God_

 

Slowly, she moved her hands to cup his groin and moved to the soft sack that laid just beneath him. She let the full weight of him rest in her grasp, softly adding pressure and watching his reactions. Beth smiled, still not looking at his face but hearing everything coming from him very clearly. She then moved her hands back up to the front of his underwear and tugged lightly on the waistband.

 

“I’m going to take this off now.”

 

Even though she spoke it as a statement, there was still a question underneath that she somehow knew he would pick up on. When she didn’t get a response nor any movement to stop her, Beth continued to pull them off of his body. Slowly revealing what she has been thinking about for the past couple hours. Hell, what she has been thinking about for the past couple _years_.

 

_Funny that he is going to be stark naked while I still have some decency on_

 

But she knew that her clothes wouldn’t stay on much longer if she managed to get him off. Tossing his clothes on the floor of the truck, along with the rest of them, Beth moaned at the sight of him standing tall and proud. Beads of pre-cum were weeping from the tip and she felt the odd urge to touch his secretion. With feather-light touches, Beth brushed his head and smeared down the shaft to the base of his cock. She had given hand jobs, and blow jobs, before so it wasn’t that she had no idea what to do. It was more that she was curious and anxious to know what would feel good to _him_. She wanted to please him, make him go crazy like he did for her.

 

So with building confidence, she wrapped her right hand around his base and gave an experimental pump. She still listened to him, wanting to make sure this was pleasurable for him, but wasn’t exactly paying enough attention to his words as she continued to pump him up and down. After a bit, Beth leaned lower even further to where she was close enough to blow her hot breath on his skin. She could hear that her action was starting to get him going some more and smiled at a sudden thought.

 

_Maybe he would like it if I did do something like_ that _to him here_

 

Beth moved her hand back down to his base and took him into her mouth. She could feel him pulsing so strongly and twitch as she moved further down his length. Finally, she stopped when she could feel a pull on her gag reflex and that is when she really began. Slowly moving her lips back up, she created a suction within her hot mouth and repeated it over and over for a time, her hand still groping his base and the other playing with the sack underneath. Beth then started humming, knowing that the vibrations could make a man go crazy. Once she could tell she was really getting him going, she finally added in her last weapon.

  
Going back all the way down as far as she could go, she released her suction hold on him and began to slowly go back up. Lightly dragging her teeth along the ridges of his cock, but with enough pressure that he could tell what she was doing. She knew she hit the jackpot once she heard his voice getting louder and rougher, along with his hands gripping her head with such a harsh tug that she almost thought for a second he was going to rip her off of him. Beth did this for a little while longer, reveling in the feel and taste of his pre-cum, wondering how much more or longer he had until he finally gave into his release.

 

___________________________________

 

Daryl's breath hitched, as he felt his heart stop, when she grabbed his hands and stopped him from undressing. The thought of her wanting to back out of this suddenly slammed into the forefront of his mind. That idea caused him to fault and swallow down the lump in his throat as he looked at her – searching her eyes, ready to say anything to ease her.

 

All caution was immediately thrown into the wind as she erased everything he was thinking by batting her pretty lashes at him and claiming to want to do it herself. Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Daryl allowed her to push and pull him around as she undressed him. Devastating him of all his clothing, he sat there on his knees in the cab of his truck and almost leaning against the door to give her space. His hair was an unruly mess of finger-tossing and mused around that fell into his line of vision, as he panted with slightly parted lips.  
  
His cock out in the cool open air, throbbing and jumping with every scan of her beautiful eyes over his body. Daryl Dixon never prided himself in his looks, but the way she was eyeing him like a slab of meat on a starving animal was enough to make even _him_ blush and swallow shyly.  
  
He was expecting _a lot_ of things – hell, he was ready to bend her over and take her there right this second. However, it seemed she had bigger plans for him.  
  
Small hands with long fingers curled around his shaft, while she swept her thumb over the head of his dick that caused him to bite his bottom lip and sigh out a soft moan of approval through his nose.  
  
The _fuck_ was this girl doing to him?  
  
He didn't get to really ponder that question much, as he suddenly found himself gripping her hair and moaning out in a shock of pleasure as she engulfed his cock between those pretty little lips. The wet slurping noise of the suction she was providing had him bucking into her mouth, wincing as he would graze the back of her throat accidently while she gagged quietly around his thick weight.  
  
“Oh ffffffuuuck-” He gasped, throat catching and cracking as his voice trembled in her wake.  
  
“B-Beth…I’m…I can’t…s-stop…I don't want to finish like this…” He weezed out, willing his hips to slow to a roll. Suddenly, her teeth grazed the velvet-like skin of him, making him jump in her mouth and rock his hips just a bit harder again. His fingers were deep in her hair and clenching hard enough that he felt he just might have already ripped a few strands from their rooted place in her skull.  
  
“Turn ‘round baby girl…lemme have you.”

 

___________________________________

 

Beth raised her gaze to watch him as he began to struggle with words forming on his lips. She smiled slyly, not getting enough of his reaction to want to validate stopping. However, she didn’t have much of a choice when Daryl removed her from his slickened member with a line of saliva being the only thing connecting her mouth to him.

 

As soon as she heard him speak those words, her cunt flared with so much heat and _somehow_ become even more drenched. Her face fell in a way that would resemble distress or pain, but it was the exact opposite and she knew he would know that.

 

Her bra suddenly became too scratchy against her sensitive nipples, underwear barely there and desperate to have them off her body.

 

“ _Daryl_ ~” She moaned out, voice hitching and a sharp whimper following soon after.

 

God, how did he know the right words to turn her into a puddle of nothing? He could probably make her orgasm again just by his words alone.

 

Beth bit her bottom lip and lifted her hips up. Batting her eyes, she pressed her hands against his bare chest. “Take them off me, please, take everything off.” She pleaded, wanting to feel his touch all over her as he brought her towards pleasure all over again.

 

“Take them off and I’m yours. However you want me.”

 

___________________________________

 

His hands were shaking as he hooked his thumbs into the lace of her underwear and began to peel them away from her, groaning to himself at the site of the soaked fabric sticking to her skin while being pulled away. A small wet trail of her essence followed the flimsy material before snapping and falling back to the source between her legs.

 

_Oh God_ , that scent of hers came up and greeted him like an old friend. It had him wishing that he could wait a _little_ longer, so that he could have her sit down on his fucking face while he ate her from the inside-out. Licking his lips, he huffed as he shook his head and opted to satisfy his hunger by sweeping two fingers past her folds then dipping them into her cunt. Hooking his digits, he pumped her a few times before scooping out her nectar and replacing those same soaked fingers back into the cavern of his mouth as he hummed in pleasure.

 

“Like fuckin’ honey…” He rasped out. Daryl then slid his hands up her body as he pinched and swabbed his thumbs over her nipples before promptly removing the bra from her body. Leaving her as naked as the day she was born, he just sat there, _looking at her_ , for a moment before grunting at her and snagging Beth by her hips.

 

Daryl pulled her to him as he grabbed at the base of himself and bit his lip while he stroked his cock a couple times. He lined himself up with her entrance all the while hardening impossibly more in anticipation. Shuddering as he slid the head around her opening, Daryl reveled in the feeling of how he would only need to slightly dip into her heat and it was almost felt like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff. Straight to his death and he honestly couldn’t care less if he did at this point.

 

“Ready fer me, darlin’?”

 

___________________________________

 

 

Beth grinded herself on his fingers as she tried to keep him going on, knowing she could probably reach another edge quickly, but sighed in distress when he removed himself from her yet again. She watched him taste her and desperately wanted his lips back on hers to get reacquainted with her flavors again. A small huff of air passed her lips at hearing his comparison to the sweet taste of honey.

 

She shivered from his touch once he got to work on removing her bra and gasped when the cool air caressed over her hardened peaks, causing them to swell even more to an almost painful point. Beth almost lost her balance when he reached for her, steadying herself with hands on his shoulders and cried aloud when she felt his member graze her swollen lips. Not realizing her eyes had closed, she quickly snapped them open once she heard him ask a question.

 

“...yeah, but-”

 

She paused as she lowered herself inch by inch on his cock, muffling any sounds she was desperate to make by biting her lips hard enough to break the skin.

 

“...are you ready for _me_?”

 

With that last statement, she seated herself completely on him and stayed there for just a moment. Appreciating the feel of him within her body and still trying to process in her head that, _Holy Hell_ she was having _actual sex_ with Daryl Dixon. Deciding that they had both been waiting long enough for this, Beth gave an experimental roll of her hips and nearly yelped out loud at the sudden feeling of nerves shooting up throughout her body.

 

_Calm down Greene, you just put his cock in you. No need to have an orgasm so quick before y’all have even started anything_

 

Her grip tightened as she moved her hands from his shoulders to rest one against his neck and the other on the back of his head. Grasping his tousled hair, she leaned in towards his ear and moaned low enough to get a reaction out of him.

 

“Daryl...oh my GOD, Daryl.” She kept rolling and bouncing her hips, already in love with the feeling of Daryl Dixon large and hard inside her cunt. “God, Daryl. You’re so hard and hot and thick and, oh my God, please don’t stop. Please don’t tell me to stop, oh God pleasepleaseplease-” She broke off into short ragged gasps the harder and faster she went in his lap.

 

Beth wasn’t sure if she would be able to reach that edge with just this alone, but it was a good start to something amazing if she was just judging from this alone.

 

Her lips traveled all over his face, leaving traces of her saliva, and finally rested back at his throat. There was something so appealing, so erotic, so _dominating_ about biting him. Like she was a hungry she-wolf taking down her prey or demanding her mate to take from her. Take her like an animal, claim what she was so willing to offer.

 

_Here I am. Take it from me. It’s yours. Take it. Take it. Take it. TAKE IT._

 

She wasn’t sure at this point if those words were slamming themselves around in her head or if they were spilling from her Godforsaken lips, but they were all she could hear. As if they were suddenly a mantra.

 

_Take it_

 

_Take it_

 

_Take it_

 

_TAKEITTAKEITTAKEITTAKEITTAKEIT_

 

___________________________________

 

Daryl was stunned for just a moment, watching in awe as little Beth Greene had all but impaled herself on his cock with her dripping cunt as if her life fucking depended on it. The sensation of her walls spreading and sucking him in as if she was a glove, albeit just a bit too small for him but forcibly sliding on, had him rolling his eyes to the back of his skull as he closed them and quivered above her. His hands quickly came up to frame her hips as he bucked his hips in turn, he himself keening low and rough.

 

“UUNNFFF-!”

 

He then gasped sharply, his brows furrowing at her insistent teasing.

 

_This girl still had fuckin’ jokes_

 

Opening his eyes while glowering down at her, gaze intense, licking his lips and baring his teeth wide in a sneer. “Oh, baby – you ain't seen _nothin’_ yet.” He countered with a slight shake of his head and a deep rooted snarl that reverberated straight through him and into her heated center of impact where they connected.  

 

His cock gave such a hardy jump inside her, he felt the moment she flinched harshly at the sudden sensation.  

 

He was used to wearing condoms for these events, but it wasn’t like he _had_ many sexual endeavors nor did he remember most of them. Daryl knew he probably should have had one on in this particular case as well, but it was the feel of her molten skin devouring him inch by inch – no barriers but themselves – that made him realize he wouldn't change this decision for the world.  

 

Leaning over, he pulled Beth up and wrapped his strong arm around the small of her back while pulling her flush against him as he braced his other arm against the door behind her. Angling himself again, he could only smirk to himself as he nosed past her jaw and opened his mouth against her throat.

 

Teeth sought the tender flesh of her pulse, as he sucked and nipped her now highly sensitive skin. At the same time, he began to pump his hips into the start of a deep yet heady rhythm that was sure to get them going nice and strong. His moans were muffled into her neck as he continued to keep the both of them occupied.

 

___________________________________

 

_Oh God, please continue with the dirty talk_

 

She gasped and cried out as he joined in on the engaging activity, feeling him move every second and memorizing for future material later down the road. As he moved the angle for them, Beth rearranged her previous hold on him by wrapping her arms under his to around his back. She could feel his scars crisscrossing on both his shoulder blades and gently traced her fingers down further to where she wasn’t touching them.

 

_He may be sensitive about those. And not in the good way_

 

As she did that, Beth could feel his teeth dragging along her neck and unconsciously tilted her head back to give him more access. She loved the way her skin tingled as he nipped and sucked just above her pulse, almost giving in to the natural reaction of how easily it would be for him to tear the flesh away from her. Just thinking about that caused a sharp and heavy shudder to course throughout her body and straight into her gushing center. She cried out at the sensation, almost enough to make her orgasm but still teetering on that edge of a knife.

 

_I need more. More. More. MORE_

 

Without truly thinking about her next words, Beth rasped out with his mouth still on her throat, “Daryl-! Dar-Aaaaaaahh!! Be-b-behind! Mnnnnnmmmaaaah!! Fuck me-aaaahh, behind!”

 

She had no idea why her subconscious was desiring this. Maybe it was from all the earlier thoughts about she-wolves and prey and _dominance_ , but Beth Greene was in desperate need of being down & dirty. Fucked from behind like they were nothing but a bunch of wild animals in a vicious heat. Just the idea sent a thrill of excitement and fear through her, because Beth Greene had never done anything more than vanilla intercourse. And Daryl Dixon was _far_ from being considered ‘vanilla’.

  
She had also wondered if there would be enough room for such a scandalous position while in the cab of his truck.

 

___________________________________

“ _Christ_ , yer tight baby doll.” He hissed into her ear, hips still gliding at a sharp yet slow pace as he felt her out. Taking it easy not only for her sake, but his own wellbeing.  

 

She felt _amazing_.

 

Daryl’s head was spinning as he bit his cheek and groaned against her, grounding his hips to place them as close as humanly possible while only slightly flicking himself inward to hit the deepest of areas of Beth.

 

His body shuddered and jolted as the smooth head of his cock slid so deliciously against the slightly bumpy texture of her G-spot. Her walls instantly clamped down on him in return and he moaned along at the feeling. He rolled his hips a few more times when he noticed her fingers ghosting down his back.

 

Normally he'd retreat – _hell_ , he’d never would have taken off his shirt to begin with if this was just any other woman. But this wasn’t any other woman. This was Beth. She managed to not only slide her fingers over his old scars, but also wipe him clean of any fears he might have had before all of this. Giving him the courage to put his all into this moment.

 

Daryl was gripping the truck door with white knuckles before her demands came moaning out of her. She wanted him to take her from behind? He couldn't help but raise an amused brow and smirked, just before his untimely groan of yet another amazing plunge into her soaking cunt.

 

He didn't respond however, simply grunting and swiftly withdrew from her. A wet popping sound from his thick length leaving her body resounded within the cab and hit his ears, as he pulled away enough to help her maneuver herself.

 

Turning her fully around, Daryl gently pushed her shoulders down before pulling her hips upwards. Her ass stood straight in the air for him as her upper body was pressed mostly into the leather seats of. Reaching down, Daryl pumped himself again to regain some momentum before realigning himself with her and very slowly thrusted back into her.

 

He reveled in how she practically inhaled him back into her body, as if reclaiming a part of her that should have never left. This induced a rather long and whimpered moan from Daryl as he finally bottomed out, holding still for only a second to regain his composure.

 

Looking down while seeing her like this, it set his blood on fire that he was practically seeing red. She was _his_ , his in all of the best ways possible. And God be damned, he was going to grab this angel by the wings and fuck her till neither could walk straight for days afterwards.

 

Growling in his revelation, Daryl hooked his fingers deeper into her waist while the other hand latched onto the muscle of her shoulder, those fingers digging into the muscle which would surely leave a bruise later, and rammed back into her with a force that rocked his truck ever so slightly.

 

The soft sound of skin slapping against wet skin caused goosebumps to rise up his arms and legs as he shivered. Daryl pulled her hips up even further, causing her to meet up with every upwards stroke he had, as he tossed his head back with closed eyes and road her like a bitch in heat. He was no better than her in this exact moment, completely lost.

 

A slave to her every desire.

 

_Serve_ and _deliver_.

 

___________________________________

She gave into a loud and dragged-out moan the moment he re-entered her after flipping her around.

 

_Holy Mother-of-God Hell_

 

It was almost like she was a virgin all over again and experiencing sex for the first time in her life. Never would she have thought that getting low to the ground with her ass in the air could have amplified everything in a way that was knocking her breathless.

 

Beth cried out with a shudder as he rammed back into her at almost a painful pace. She could feel his grip tightening with each shove and knew that she would have dark bruises in the morning.

 

“ _AAaaaaahh_ ~ I-I-”

 

She struggled to even complete a single word, her thoughts jumbled up as he continued to pound into her dripping heat. Beth knew it was only a matter of time before she reached that edge again and wanted to taste that feeling of ecstasy wash all over her body.

 

“D-Dar-I’m-I’m gonna-!!”

 

This was it, she was right there, just a little further.

 

“Mhmmmfffff!!!!!”

 

Just reach down. Give herself a little push. That’s right, right there.

 

“I’m-I’m-I’m-!!”

 

Her back snapped into an arch as she gave the loudest keen of a cry Beth had ever given. Muscles going straight and tight, head thrown over her shoulders, sobbing from the sheer force of her orgasm. Oh God, it was so hard, she thought she was going to pass out just from this. She could feel the warm flow of her essence coming down her legs and washing over him from where they connected. Her senses switched from being highly intense to superbly dull that she couldn’t tell what was going on around her at all.

 

Truck. Daryl. Fucking. Behind. Animals. Orgasm. Hard. So _hard_. _So good_

 

Beth could feel pressure against the side of her hips, not really caring if it was going to cause her pain later or not. She could guess that he had reached his climax as well from the slowing down of his rhythm and just enjoyed the feeling of him coming undone.

 

“...Daryl..” She whispered his name, not wanting to break the mood of the moment yet but wanting to say something to him. Beth knew that that one word, his name, would translate every feeling and every sentence she was trying to tell him. And that he would know, just like he’s always known.

 

___________________________________

 

_Oh God_

 

She started to squeeze him like something fierce and this had Daryl stuttering in his movements, as he slid the hand on her shoulder down her back to join his other hand on her hips. Gripping at her hip bones like an anchor, he shot in and out of her like a piston moving in quick succession.

 

Her moans sent shots of electricity down his spine that pooled within his balls as it slapped loudly against her and brushed against her clit in the process. Daryl was preparing to slow down and drag this out – however, his little angel seemed to have other plans.

 

He could feel the very tips of her fingers brushing against his sack, the smooth edges of her nails scratching the tender flesh of him on each stroke. It was in that moment that it clicked for Daryl. She was _rubbing_ at herself, trying to bring that climax so much close. Before he could do or say anything, Beth plummeted and reached that finish line she was searching so hard for.

 

Daryl's grip on her tightened impossibly, his head snapping forward as he grit his teeth and picked up the pace while slamming into her. Her walls squeezed at him. Fluttered. _Milked_ him for all he was worth and it was all he could do while riding her wave.  

 

And just like that, something within him snapped. Daryl could feel his thigh muscles quiver as he gave a particularly hard thrust. Feeling himself become a steel-like rod inside her, his cock twitched once, twice, and with that he quickly pulled out. One of his hands released their grasp on her hip bone to stroke himself quickly, pressing against the cleft of her ass and rubbing the underside of his throbbing shaft against her skin. His breath hitched as he brokenly moaned with hips still moving as he finally came.  

 

Hot, thick ropes of cum splashed against her lower back and hip as he began to slow down. Daryl rubbed and smeared his cum on her skin with his semi-hard erection, as if marking his territory. Panting into her shoulder, he struggled to catch his breath. His forehead was pressed in between her shoulder blades while he gripped the seat and her hip to keep their bodies flushed together. His body was trembling above hers as he began to lazily place gentle open-mouthed kisses onto her slick skin.

 

Daryl heard his name coming from her spent lips, only serving to make him shiver and his cock jumped again in response.

 

“Mmmm?” He questioned softly.

 

His brain recognized that tone of voice, one he was very well acquainted with in his wildest dreams that involved this girl in his sheets. And _damnit_ , if it wasn't the sweetest sound he’d ever hear.

 

Daryl knew Beth wanted to say more, could feel it in the way her heart was hammering against her chest. And if his own heart was anything to go by, he understood the silent agreement of an unspoken verse between the two and simply nodded his head before softly replying.

 

“..Me too…”

 

___________________________________

 

Once she finally came down from her high, Beth barely caught Daryl’s reply and smiled lightly. She could care less that his cum was smeared all over her backside, feeling it starting to dry and stick to her skin. Her body began to relax in his hold and allowed her head to roll back forward, leaning against her forearms.

 

The air still held a slight chill, but it felt more pleasant on her sweat-glistened skin. She felt sluggish and realized that she was beginning to fall asleep. While the current thought was a _tempting_ idea, she really didn’t want to wake up the next morning while still in the parking lot and everyone find out that Beth Greene shacked up with Daryl Dixon. Not that it would be any of their business, (which it isn’t and they can just go _screw off_ ), but she didn’t want him to feel bad about this because if he were to ever decide to regret this decision she didn’t know what she would do.

 

“..Mhmmm...Daryl..?” She whispered, hating that she was breaking up the mood and hoped he wouldn’t be too against the suggestion she was about to make.

 

“..as much as I would enjoy not moving at the moment, we should probably head on outta here. Before we attract some unwanted attention..”

 

She took a pause and steeled herself for what was about to come out next.

 

“...and...I want you to stay with me. At least for tonight, but please. _Stay_.”

  
It wasn’t a question, but not quite a demand either. Rather it was somewhere in between, in case he started to get cold feet and wanted to scram on out. But Beth hoped that he would at least grant her this one request, if that was all she was allowed to have.

 

___________________________________

 

He could feel her body relaxing, slumping underneath him as Daryl felt his own eyes growing heavy. His body was beginning to feel so pleasingly lax and he realized that he could probably drop where he was, getting the best sleep he would ever have in his life right then and there.

 

Feeling her slightly shift, he nuzzled the back of her head near her ear and placed a soft kiss there as he listened to her speak.  

 

She wanted him _to stay the night with her_. Now such a request like that from her shouldn't be an issue. He should say ‘Ok!’, should feel _happy_.

 

Granted.

 

He was all of these things, yet a sudden fear crept up his back like a cold, wet slap was enough to make him flinch slightly and pull away from her. Really look down at her face.

 

“Beth…I don't think...” He was going to say _no_ , he really was. Run and turn tail, hide from her like the coward he truly was. But something in the way she looked at him, as if… _wounded_ by his unformed decision. Daryl found himself panicking even more and shook his head while pulling her into his lap. He cradled her close to him, as he took in a deep breath and sighed.

 

“..Ok… I still don't think it's a good idea…if Maggie shows up, she’ll have my balls on a stick… but…okay..” He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her brow and leaned down to grab his vest, placing it around her shoulders.

 

___________________________________

 

She could hear the apprehension in his tone and furrowed her brows once realizing he was about to deny her that _one thing_. And she could feel her heart starting to crack, the painful thump sounding within her entire being.

 

_Stupid Greene, you_ knew _better than to expect him to wanna stay with you. He isn’t that type and he doesn’t feel that way about_ you _._

 

She bit her lip to prevent her face from falling, not wanting to show her true emotions but realizing a little too late that he would see anyways.

 

_The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can stop being such a fool_

 

She was about to comply with him, not wanting to make things worse when he suddenly spoke up and actually _agreed_ with staying with her. For the night. The whole night. Her. And Daryl.

 

_Together_

 

She wasn’t sure how to form words in her thoughts and on her tongue. Beth was sure that the amount of surprise she was feeling had to be visible on her face, but she really couldn’t care if it made her look odd.

 

Finally, Beth regained enough sense to open her mouth but didn’t necessarily think before she spoke.

 

“What? You’re concerned about _Maggie_? Showing up at my apartment at ten in the evening? Who the _fuck_ cares, because I don’t. I want _you_ with me Daryl. Just you. Only you.”

 

She turned her body around to where she could face him while still sitting in his lap. Grabbing the sides of his face, Beth brought him lower to her face and lovingly gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. The kiss traveled down from there to his cheeks, eyebrows, underneath his eyes, his nose and the corners of his lips.

 

“I’ve never wanted anything or _one_ more than how much I want you, Daryl. I want all of you, good and bad. Just have faith in me, you don’t need to worry about whatever. Just enjoy this. For you. This was for me, but this…. _this_ was also for _you_.”

 

Beth softly traced her lips across his, not yet putting enough pressure to validate it as a kiss. She couldn’t get enough of this man and by damn if she wouldn’t do anything to show that to him. Make him realize that she would do _anything_ for him.

 

She knew she was strong and independent. Hell, she grew up on her daddy’s farm, she was born to be strong and independent. But Beth didn’t want to spend all her days all by herself. She had gotten involved in the dating scene before and while the guys she met were, for the most part, pleasant they weren’t... _settling down_ material. But ever since she got to know Daryl Dixon, there was always something about him that made her feel a certain way.

 

Something _permanent_.

 

It never really hit her what that feeling was until she came back home after college. Hearing about her friends growing up and finding that one, she thought it all silly and wanted to continue her goals. But it really hit her when she spent some time at Maggie and Glenn’s home for those couple months. The way they acted around each other, being completely normal and at ease….it reminded her of how she was around Daryl.

 

And that is when she knew, that she _really was in love with him_ , even though she tried denying it for the longest time.

 

But now, after tonight, she couldn’t deny it anymore. Beth Greene was head over _damn_ _boots_ in love with Daryl Dixon.

 

And she was content with that.

 

___________________________________

Daryl watched her, his eyes scanning her face for any indication that this was anything but real. Yet all he could see was a true and honest desire to be with him.  He couldn't understand it. Why would someone like her ever want to be with someone like him?

 

Their drunken stupor was surely gone by now, as he felt his buzz quickly evaporating through the sweat still lightly coating his skin. He closed his eyes while feeling her lips flutter around his face, touching him as if memorizing his features all at once in the darkness of his truck.

 

“I hope ya know what ‘cher askin’ for, darlin’…” He almost whispered against her lips. “I ain't what ya need.”

 

Feeling the gentle brush of those lips against his own that were weathered and worn, it was hard to believe that not two minutes ago he was balls deep in this very same person. And yet here he was, still naked with her wearing his vest and agreeing to spend the night back at her place.

 

It was in this moment that Daryl was glad he wasn't shit faced drunk, or he would have been _fucking livid_ to know he wouldn't have remembered any of this.

 

Sighing, Daryl shook his head as he ran his fingers through her sex mused hair and smiled gently at her. “Next time…we do this _right_. Not in my truck.” He offered, more as a statement then a question of _what ifs_.

 

“..Besides, there's more that I'd like to try.”

 

A glint of mischief shone in his eyes, that surely she wouldn’t miss seeing, as he pressed his forehead against hers and shook his head with a small chuckle.

 

“What are you doing to me, girl?” He whispered again, yet he was still unexplainable _happy_.

 

And he hoped that whatever she was doing to him, it would never stop.


End file.
